


preservation

by KountBlackula



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Guro, Murder, Sadism, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KountBlackula/pseuds/KountBlackula
Summary: He can't bare to lose her like his mother, her beauty, her everything. She must be preserved
Relationships: Jojo Betzler & Elsa Korr, Jojo Betzler/Elsa Korr
Comments: 29
Kudos: 26





	preservation

She was ethereal, everything about her was ethereal, from her deep brown auburn hair, to her porcelain skin, Elsa, without a doubt, was the most beautiful woman to ever enter Jojo's life.

It for Jojo, was that her presence alone that could brighten his day at any point of time, her personality that made her to Jojo, one of the most interesting people he would ever meet in his life, her, again, smooth porcelain skin which would exude a warmth that would comfort him in his most restless nights, and her hazel eyes, eyes that you could easily fall into, they were so captivating and it was because they held a story. A story of love, betrayal, and utter brilliance.

She was a symphony, the perfect symphony, a symphony of comfort, sorrow, but ultimately, pure bliss. Which is why he couldn't lose her, nor bring himself to part ways with her either. Her existence was the reason after losing his mother he didn't go ahead and end it all there. She completed him, and he craved for her to be by her side, he needed her, by his side, under his watch so no harm could befall her.

Fortunately for the young boy there was an easy way to make sure that this would happen, and he'd happily go through with it to preserve her beauty.

* * *

The scent of blood hung thick in the warm, muggy air of autumn. Senses keyed on high, Jojo Betzler could hear each droplet of blood falling from the tip of his knife, rhythmic little pitter patter against the crimson soaked rugs lining the floor. And he could smell it. Oh, could he smell it. Tangy and pungent and raw, the scent of Elsa's blood flooded his nostrils as he surveyed his handiwork, a soft growl humming in his throat.

To reiterate, without a doubt, Elsa Korr was the most beautiful woman ever to have graced Jojo with her mere presence, but in death, she was an absolute masterpiece. It was in the way her clothes, once white, now clung slick with blood stained with a crimson red. It was in the way she'd sobbed and begged to be spared, her pleas echoing in Jojo's head to the song of the insects outside. And it was in the way she would succumbed to her wounds at last, propped up on one trembling hand and knee before collapsing, defeated, to the floor. Jojo made sure after her death to lay her out in a position so that he'd could properly admire her still beauty. Elsa was perfect in death, everything from the way her blood ran down her porcelain thighs to how her head hung limply. This was the only way Elsa deserved to exist: stagnant, perfect, and under the watchful protection of her loyal guardian, for the rest of eternity, her beauty preserved.

Jojo leaned further in to look into her eyes, now pale and devoid of life, yet still holding the tale that they held during her life. Jojo cupped her face and began to stroke her cheek with his thumb, staring into her eyes still, and smiled a gentle smile. He could finally rest, knowing she'd never, ever would leave him, under his watch for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this.


End file.
